False Kings
by Baros Baratheon
Summary: Kings have appeared all claiming rightful power to their planet, demanding Figaro step down and the king bend the knee. The world is now under a power-grab and nearly everyone wears the title 'king'. But what will Edgar do with all these 'kings? Rated M.


_Edgar faces a new threat. An uprising of kings and kingdoms, all claiming their seat as king. Men of the South, East and south-west have turned against Figaro and for their country's 'king'. It will take all from him to settle this once and for all.  
><em>

_**Notes:**  
>Magic is NOT back. Kefka does NOT come back. Kefka does NOT have a child or something that appears. I wanted to make something more original and plausible, not that I'm dissing other fics, I love everyone's work here. All fantastic, I just wanted to try something new, ya know? This will be EdgarxOCTerra centered, which I hope the interactions will come off great. Locke and Celes, my ultimate favorite couple, will in fact be a couple in this, but I hope LxT fans will at least give my fic a chance and know that I welcome their reviews, read and suggestions. This will also be bloody and very adult, so please read with caution.  
><em>

Anyway, that's all! Thanks for being patient!

**Chapter:** The start; Letters from Kings

He was sitting in his work room, tinkering with new inventions and writing down new ideas when she appeared in his head; a delicate smile on her face, eyes twinkling with innocence and unnatural beauty. Her voice a tune from a harp and her accent a warm wind on a cold night. There she was, standing before him, but far out of his touch, a figment of his imagination and great grief. He hadn't seen her since they defeated Kefka together three years ago._ Three years...Has it really been that long since I have seen you, Terra?_

He had this weird pulling inside of him whenever he 'saw' her, still in the likeliness he last saw her in. She wouldn't have to do anything to initialize the feeling that overwhelmed him so quickly. All she had to do was...be herself. She had this unique smile fit perfectly against her fair skin and matched beautiful with the innocent, purple eyes bestowed upon her enticing figure. Just the way she moved induced a rush of warmth that set his mind in a fray of painful fantasies of her.

She barely had hips and he knew it was because she had just reached womanhood and maybe a life of neglected nutrients and care. He couldn't help but comparing her shape to that of a pear; small chest with a beautiful hip shape that just complimented her entire being. When she walked, she walked with innocent, naivety, love and compassion, yet there was something there, some exotic lioness ready to break from her cage and show off her superb prowess and beauty.

She had full lips of red, natural rosy cheeks, a straight, cute little nose; she had a certain level of height to her cheek bones he has never seen in a woman before, which complimented her downward-turning lips. They had the softest curl at the ends of her lips and overall, often gave the illusion she was a shy, quiet, exotic woman whose past was to hidden to reveal for comfort, the pink-red lipstick didn't help his growing desire of her. Her eyes were deep set, kissed and impressed by shadows and makeup of different reds, blues, browns and even Smokey gray, which enhanced her exotic, innocent look even more to Edgar. She - to him - had a small, perfect chin that went amazingly with her eyes, nose, cheekbones and even her slender, tall and often called 'gawky' body.

Setzer, one of the friends he was annoyed by most of the time, definitely didn't try to hide his desire for her. He was all but discreet about it. Locke, even though he was with Celes, couldn't help but stare at Terra. But his stare wasn't lustful, it was just...awe. Although – Edgar wouldn't lie – Celes had this...tall model scene to her. She seemed to perfect all the time, a lithe form of a strong but loving woman. She had almost almond shaped eyes with full, pouty lips and an hourglass figure with Elven like facial features. In all, these two women enhanced by magicks most likely were the most beautiful women on the planet and would remain so.

He was often jealous of his friends, visiting the hybrid woman whenever they wanted, having no big responsibilities to break to visit her, getting to see her, hear her laugh, see her wonderful smile and her beautiful eyes. They could drop their plans and visit her...but for Edgar, he had to drop important meetings that maintain safety, alliances, trades and more, just to spend a few hours with her before his guards would rush in and demand him to head back to Figaro. All of these things kept him from seeing her, and he often didn't want to visit her and tell her what he broke to visit her when she asked about the kingdom. But everyday that passed that he didn't visit her, his visions of her grew more intense and far too common. His Councilor and brother had often caught him staring off in the distance and sometimes even calling her name in his sleep. He tried everything to make it stop, to stop his torture, but she appeared and appeared and wouldn't stop. After months of it, he stopped trying and began needing to see her, which he kept secret from his friends and councilor.

But now he sat in his work room, alone and with only her image in his head instead of her standing beside him, having a sweet conversation with him. He was alone, working on an upgrade to the engine room and extremely bored. He sighed, put his screwdriver down and leaned back into his chair as he rubbed at his neck. Tiredly, he glanced over at the grandfather clocked placed to the right of the empty fireplace and found it midnight. His little distracted weren't enough to keep his mind off of Terra. _Gods be good...give me something to distract myself with._ A rushed knock on the door bought his attention quickly. _Who could that be this late at night?_ he thought annoyingly. When he got to the door, his councilor was there. "What has gotten into you? It is late, get some rest-"

"My grace...letters have arrived from the south!"

"Can it not wait? It is late and I-"

"My Grace, its urgent! Please!" he handed over the letter, his hands shaking. "My steward came rushing in with it...and-and as you directed, I read...sir, its not good!" Edgar opened the letter, doubtful for its urgency but upon reading the title he knew just how serious it was.

_King...of the South? An army? What is this madness!_ "...why?" he asked the man that sat at his council, gave him sound advice and great friendship for nearly all of his adult man looked as lost as he was.

"I'm not sure your grace, it just...happened. I went ahead and sent a force under the white flag over to seek answers from this...king. We'll have our answers soon."

_This can't be happening..._ "Councilor, wake my brother immediately and bring him to the council chambers. We need to sort this out swiftly."

* * *

><p>The room soon became full of council members, guards, generals and royal blood within the hour. The generals had been seated at the end of the tables, Edgar and Sabin sat side by side at the top and to the left and right of the table, the council members. Around the room, stationed by the doors and windows and behind the two kings, were the Figaro guards, clad in black and red armor. The sigil of Figaro, a giant Lion, embedded into the breast plates and on the back of their capes.<p>

Edgar and Sabin dressed in royal fabrics and doublets. Red, black, and dark blue were the colours of their clothing. Edgar donned a black doublet with crimson edges and stitches. A long, black cape with crimson satin under and a giant lion on the back, was clasped to his shoulders around his neck by a little lion's head pin. A sword, Lightbringer, buckled to his side and his great spear, Longinus, standing by his side. His blond hair had been braided by red ribbon and his hands gloved with black leather.

His brother bore no armor and no longer dressed near clothless. He wore a tunic shirt, preferring it to a doublet, that was dark black and matched his brother's in colour. A cape of the same length fell from his shoulders, the only different was the satin color. Instead of crimson like his brothers, it was a dark, shiny blue. His hair had grown longer, though not as much as Edgar's. Instead of a pony tail, it required a smaller braid a little longer than the previous pony tail. It was tied with the same blue color of his cape. His weapon, Godhand, were already gloved.

As the last council member shuffled to his seat and shifted on his butt for comfort, Edgar spoke loudly. "In the south, a man calls himself King - king of all. He has hosted an army, which he did not mention the size in the letter, and has the people of the South countries filling him with their support." Sabin glanced over to his brother, seeing his brother's tired eyes and looking away swiftly. "I...I cannot tell you whether or not the white flags will return with answers that will ease our souls."

"The White flags will return safely your grace," one of the generals spoke. "If this man means to be king, he would not want to destroy honest, non-threatening actions, especially men who mean him no harm."

"Ignorance," an older general spat. Edgar recognized him as Errun Guvs, a man who started his days as a solder a little before his father died. "This...king," he spat it. "will use them to show Figaro and the world he is serious." he looked to the kings. "We need to start preparing now, and pray the gods will be good to us."

"What would you have us to do exactly, General?" asked the younger one, furious. "Waste lives?"

"No," he barked, slapping his hand flat on the table's smooth surface. "Need to call in all the men of our allies to build up our forces. And then we need to march on this 'king' and make him bend the knee, or make him a head shorter."

"You lust after blood, General, this is not a good sign." a council, Wayn Gally spoke softly. "We shouldn't solve our issues with violence unless we must."

"And why not now? He is a threat to Figaro!"

"Not yet," he corrected. "Until the white flags return, we cannot make a hostile move against him. We could get them and our supporters under his thumb, killed. Would you want their blood on your hands?" he asked him with a calm voice. General Guvs mumbled and sunk into his chair, fuming. Edgar glanced over the faces of his council and generals.

"What shall I do then? Sit and wait, or begin massing forces?" no one spoke. "All raise your hand for waiting for the white flags." nearly all of the room raised their hands, only General Guvs and his second in commander kept their hands down. Edgar nodded and looked to his brother, asking what he thought was best.

"I too think we should wait for the flags to return. I would not want this to escalate anymore than it already is. My worries is the kingdom; what do we tell them about this?"

Edgar rubbed at his chin tiredly. He knew some would overact and demand that something be done immediately. "I shall make an announcement tomorrow concerning the issue. As for waiting, we will give the flags a month to return. If they have not, we start our preparations to defend Figaro and stop this madness."

Just as they were about to rise, someone entered the room, carrying three letters. He was a young man with dark black hair and shiny green eyes and was a letter carrier from the east. He was dirty and his face flushed as he bowed tiredly. "My grace...my graces, three letters! One from the south, south-west and one from Narshe!"

* * *

><p>When morning came and the sun started to rise in the sky, giving light to the Figaro kingdom and its people, Edgar had men ride down the streets to call the people to the castle yard to hear his announcement. The castle yard was soon full of people, worried and a bit annoyed being called away from work. Children hung about the legs of their mothers and on the shoulders of their fathers. Dogs sniffed around their feet for food and barked at the shiny armor of the soldiers. It was hot, stuffy and loud, making the people even angrier. By the time Edgar and Sabin arrived on the balcony above the, they were all shouting for answers and for the kings to actually appear.<p>

King Edgar rose his hands to silence them. "Please, if I may have your attention!" slowly they began to quiet down, though still restless. He could see some of the people's eyes; some masked with fear and anger and others just blank stares. If he said something wrong, it could cause a riot and he nor Figaro, needed that. "The Eastern, southern and south-west countries have declared themselves dependent under new kings." the people started shouting, some of them screaming about death to Figaro, the end of the Figaro line and some even shouted they knew it would happen. "Please!" he shouted. "We are clearing the issue up immediately, there is no reason to panic. If it becomes an issue, I will have it announced. As it stands, you are in no danger," _yet..._ "I will not let Figaro fall nor her people. We are a strong people, with walls that no one has broken down before!"

_"Its been burned before!"_ a man shouted beneath him, furious. Others start to nod, agreeing.

"It did not harm anyone or the kingdom. It was a fruitless attack," Sabin argued. "And it was done while we were unwares. We will be on the watch and keep Figaro safe."

_"I thought you said we weren't in trouble!"_ a woman screeched, hugging her children close to her. Sabin's face blushed from embarrassment. It was not what he meant at all. After what seemed like hours of arguing with the Figaro people, they retired to their bedchambers, eager to break their fast and have a nice shower.

At their dining table, Gau asked them questions regarding kingdom's safety and the new kings. Even though Edgar was reluctant to answer, Sabin told the boy everything. With an irritated glance passed to his brother, Sabin shrugged. "He deserves to know," he protested. "he understands it can't be repeated, right?" Gau nodded vigorously. "About the South-western king-"

"-I'm in no mood for that right now," Edgar muttered as he swooshed the wine around in his cup, watching the little ripples. He didn't feel like talking about these kings or his work on his only free time. He wanted a peaceful breakfast, not one full of discussion about the recent mockery of kings. "I would rather we fill our time pleasantly, if you do not mind."

Sabin gave his twin a worried frown, but nodded. "Alright brother...Gau," he turned to his son. "What say you about getting some advice about girls from your uncle?" The green haired boy's mouth pulled up in a bright grin and Edgar sighed.

_Wonderful._

* * *

><p><em>A short chapter, I know. But I wanted it to just be a introductory chapter. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous. If you guys have any suggestions or help, I wanna hear it ;)<em>

_Please review!_


End file.
